1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roller skates, and more particularly to in-line pivoting wheel roller skates with shock absorbers for use in connection with in-line roller skating. The in-line pivoting wheel roller skates with shock absorbers have particular utility in connection with extreme or trick skating, as is done in skate parks. The in-line pivoting wheel roller skates with shock absorbers also have utility in connection with skaters who are trying to achieve the same type of movement that can be accomplished with ice skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skating, and particularly in-line roller skating, has become extremely popular in recent years. In-line skates generally have a rigid frame and skate boot attached to the frame. In-line skates also typically feature a plurality of wheels mounted to a common frame. The frame carries the axles of the wheels, which are mounted in parallel spaced-apart alignment.
In-line pivoting wheel roller skates with shock absorbers are desirable use in extreme or trick skating, as the shock absorption provided by the present invention helps dampen the shock to the skater caused by the leaps common to the endeavor. The skates are also of use to people whom ice skate and need an efficient and cost-effective way to practice when access to an ice rink is difficult. The swiveling wheel allows the in-line skate to replicate moves that were heretofore only available to ice skates, as prior art in-line roller skates did not include the lessening of friction inherent in the present design.
The use of suspension systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,413 to Belogour discloses a suspension system mounted between the heel of the skate boot and the wheel frame. However, the Belogour '413 patent does not have the ability to engage additional shock absorption as disclosed in the present invention, and has further drawbacks of only providing one spring for shock absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,412 to Staffaroni discloses a skate with molded boot that provides vibration dampening and shock absorption, thereby helping to decrease the fatigue and discomfort to the skater. However, the Staffaroni '412 patent does not provide the ability to engage additional shock absorption as needed, as disclosed in the present invention, and additionally does not provide the same structural elements as the present invention.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,048 to Conte discloses a braking mechanism that can be used with in-line roller skates. However, the Conte '048 patent does not disclose a shock absorption system, and additionally does not provide for the pivoting rear wheel of the present invention.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,512 to Chang discloses a suspension system for in-line roller skates that can be attached to an in-line roller skate boot. However, the Chang '512 patent does not provide the vibration dampening gained by the inner and outer boot system of the present invention, and can not provide the shock absorption provided by the multiple springs used in the present invention.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,672 to Arney et al. discloses an in-line roller skate that has clasps and multiple wheels. However, the Arney '672 patent does not contain a shock absorption mechanism, and has the additional deficiency of not providing the freedom of movement disclosed by the pivoting rear wheel of the present invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,425 to Lehner et al., discloses multi-wheel in-line roller skates that have a rotating rear wheel. However, the Lehner '425 patent does not provide the stability inherent in the present invention, as the skate boot attaches to a two piece flexible frame in the Lehner '425 patent. Additionally the Lehner '425 patent does not provide the vibration and shock absorption of the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a in-line pivoting wheel roller skates with disengageable shock absorbers that allows for the addition of additional shock absorption as the skater deems necessary. The prior art also makes no provision for the enhanced movement made possible by the present invention. The Belogour '413 patent makes no provision for guiding the boot relative to the base to limit the lateral movement that can be generated during skating. Limiting this movement adds to the safety of the skater. The Chang '512 patent does not provide the vibration dampening gained by the inner and outer boot system of the present invention. This additional dampening, in addition to the use of multiple springs, helps to lessen the fatigue the skater feels.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved in-line pivoting wheel roller skates with shock absorbers that can be used for extreme skating as well as conventional in-line skating. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the in-line pivoting wheel roller skates with shock absorbers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the enjoyment and safety of the sport, as well as opening new opportunities for the skates as training tools.